The little red riding boy and the mystic forest
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: A young boy is just trying to bring cookies to his grandma.. he never expected to find anything so.. odd in a forest, he had to wonder why his grandma chose to live in such a place, will the boy make it there with such dangerous creatures lurking about? AU multiple shippings inside. (they're listed within each chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, my friend and I were talking about Royalshipping at first.. and then at how she didn't like it so I said I was going to write some Royalshipping but this didn't become Royalshipping.. I stopped taking this seriously half way through, this became Sharkbaitshipping somehow and Suspendershipping.. and maybe some Keyshipping.**

* * *

Yuma was going to see his grandma out in the woods, he was supposed to deliver her goodies, he held a basket firmly clasped in his hands. He skipped along the road; he had to be careful though because he had heard there were dangers in the forest from his grandma. Yuma would be extra careful though, he didn't know why his grandma was so worried, nothing could be that bad in a forest right? He stopped for a second; he thought he heard a low growl within the forest. It was just the wind blowing on the trees right?

Yuma had nothing to worry about this would be a safe journey; he could rest for a bit.

There was nothing to worry about after all; nothing dangerous was out here, right? Maybe just some bears but if he ran into one, he could just high tail it out of there.

Yuma looked about, he sat down against a tree and pulled out of the basket a sandwich, he had brought his grandmother cookies, granted they weren't the best-made cookies since he wasn't the best cook but his grandmother loved his cooking nonetheless. Yuma looked up from his seating for just a moment and saw a something floating above him.

"W-what are you? " Yuma called out; he had never seen anything like it before. It wasn't like any butterfly he had ever seen. The fluttering creäture just smiled and landed on his nose. "I am Astral, I am a pixie. " he chimed out as he danced across Yuma's face.

Yuma nearly sneezed from the pixie dust falling off Astral. "O-okay.. but that doesn't explain anything.. how are you real? Mystical creatures don't exist..! " He was feeling almost frightened.. was this a magical forest?

"Yes and many other mystical creatures inhabit this place, I beg thee be careful! Many in here will not be as friendly as I. " he said as he rested on Yuma's shoulder.

Yuma just blinked "Okay.. but why are you still hitching a ride on me? " he didn't understand this whole mystical creäture thing, they weren't real.. maybe he was just dreaming, yeah.. maybe he had just fallen asleep. He noted that he was awake when Astral kicked him firmly in the neck. "Ow what was that for!? " Yuma screeched from the sudden jolt of the tiny pixie's kick.

"Just reassuring you that you are indeed awake. I might travel with you to guide you to safety. " Astral said as he brushed against Yuma's face.

Yuma still didn't understand what was the full danger of this forest, Astral seemed friendly.. so who else couldn't be?

Yuma walked along continuing to skip and occasionally getting criticized by Astral for the way he skipped or the bumpy ride that it made for Astral as he held to Yuma's red hood.

Yuma stopped in his tracks when he heard more growling in the distance; maybe the forest really was dangerous after all. Astral nudged Yuma and told him to press on that was until they were both stopped in their tracks by a furry beast in front of them.

"What is that, Astral..? " Yuma asked not very concerned at first but he just couldn't make out what it was. Astral leaned forward and gasped loudly "That's.. that's.. Thomas.. the werewolf! " He shrieked.. he hid in Yuma's hoodie. So much for Astral being his guide or rather protection.

The werewolf leaned over and sniffed Yuma as he licked lips. He could just smell the tasty treats within the young boys basket. "Say.. kid what do you have in there? " the werewolf asked, Yuma just stepped back. "Food.. but not for you.. " He said almost in a scared whisper.

The werewolf in front of him smirked "Well, well how rude of me then.. let me introduce myself.. I'm Thomas! I advise you to hand over that basket or I may have to hurt you. " He said as he leaned his furry paw toward him, Yuma could clearly see the claws on Thomas. Maybe Astral was right, maybe there were dangerous things in this forest. He knew he didn't want to stay around long enough to find anymore.

"Okay.. well Thomas.. I should be going now, I have to bring these to my grandma- " he was halted by Thomas' claws being pressed against Yuma's sides as he dug into the opposed flesh.

"Now, now is that really anyway to treat someone? I mean this is my forest. " Thomas said with a signature flash of his sharp teeth, he saw the pixie peeking out of the young boys hoodie. "This is not your forest.. we all inhabit it.. " Astral squeaked out somewhat terrified of the werewolf but not much so that he would just let Thomas hurt Yuma however he pleased.

"Really then are you going to stop me? Or would you rather just avoid a beating and hand over that basket? Or maybe, you could give me something else.. " Thomas smirked and breathed his hot breath in Yuma's face. Yuma just staggered back, he was frightened now of this forest. Pixies and now.. Werewolves..? Just what else was in this forest? Why did his grandma even want to live out here? He regretted coming to bring cookies with the situation he was now in.

Yuma felt a gust of wind in the distance, oh great what now? What could possibly get any worse? He saw a flash of light as the creäture fell from the sky, it looked.. like a bat? No, no it wasn't a bat.. it changed shape into a person.. a vampire? Just what kind of god-forsaken forest was he in? "Now Thomas really? Torturing a tress passer without notifying the rest of us, just thought you wouldn't share it, huh? " The vampire mused out, Thomas just scowled and grit his teeth "Back off Kite, this one is my prey! " he said as he pulled Yuma closer to him. "I see the Pixie found him first. " Kite said with a sneer as he pointed at Astral.

Astral frowned "I was just trying to help him.. not run into you guys.. I mean you two can't control whatever blood lust you have around humans.. " he was afraid they were going to eat the young boy. He saw Kite and Thomas laughing, he didn't understand.

"What is so funny you two? " Astral asked with concern as the two glared at him as he somewhat hid back in Yuma's hoodie. "Just that you think we're going to kill him, why would we do that? I mean he would be an endless supply of blood for me.. and Thomas could.. I'm not sure what Thomas wants with him.. " Kite said as he glared and showed off his fangs to everyone.

"Me? Well, I wanted his food but he didn't want to coöperate.. so I was going to teach him a little lesson. " Thomas smirked as he pointed at the claw marks he left on the young boy's thighs, clearly visible for Kite to see. "Why didn't you just take his basket and let him go? I mean you are strong enough to power a weak little boy right? " Kite said with somewhat mocking tone.

"Like hell I am! I could have done it, I just didn't want too.. I wanted to mess with the kid.. you get the idea. " Thomas said licking his muzzle and wagging his tail slightly as he twitched his ears. Yuma would say he found the two beings cute if they weren't so terrifying and were probably going to eat him. "Can I just take this basket to my grandma and go..? " Yuma muttered out terrified as he shook with fear.

Both Kite and Thomas shook their heads and mused out "No way, you entered out forest and you just think you have a right to walk around however you please? I think we deserve some sort of payment for you even coming here to such a sacred place. " They both leaned in closely to the boy. Yuma shrieked, "Don't touch me! I also have a name you know.. my name is Yuma! " He backed away from the two slowly.

"Oh so now you're afraid of this forest? I gave you a warning growl when you entered but you just kept on going on your merry little way. " Thomas chimed and leaned in closer to Yuma's face. "I think he deserves some sort of punishment don't you, Kite? " He said smirking and kissing the vampire's cheek. "I do believe so, I mean I haven't had human blood in so long.. " He chuckled and brought out his fangs, frightening Yuma.

"Hey come on can't we work this out..? " Yuma asked pleading almost to pathetically for his liking, he heard a loud noise in the distance.. oh great more monsters to come after him, this just wasn't his day. Yuma wasn't prepared for what he saw next, he saw a large beautiful merman like creäture spring out of the water as he yelled with a loud triumphant walrus noise, it sounded very off-key but who was Yuma to argue with his rescuer. The merman now grew legs and stood in front of Yuma, the noise he made when he tried to scare the other two off sounded like 'Meermoo!' it sounded like a walrus indeed.

"You leave this poor defenseless creature alone, you know we didn't like it when the humans chased us! So you have no right!" he held Yuma close to him and whispered "It's going to be okay.. I'll protect you from them. " he saw the other two with angry eyes, they each wanted something from Yuma but they didn't want his heart like merman did.

"Just who are you.. and why do you sound like a walrus.. when you attack? " Yuma said half concerned and slightly laughing at the others attacking call.

The merman before him smiled and shook his hand "I'm Shark, but you may call me Ryoga. " he smiled and affectionately nuzzled the others hand.

Yuma didn't understand he just wanted to bring his cookies to his grandma. "Okay.. but what do any of you want with me..? " Yuma asked he wanted to burst out crying right there when Shark made the sound again as he warded off the other two from coming closer.

"Well Kite wants you for an endless supply of blood and Thomas.. well.. I'm not sure what Thomas wants and Astral wants you for a companion it seems. " He said pointing at the accused pixie. He could see right through Astral's helping strategy, they all obviously wanted this boy for something be it companionship, love, food, lust. They all wanted the same thing.

Thomas smirked "I just want his food but he deserves a punishment and I'm the one to give him it. " he said as he showed off his claws, he wanted to paint a beautiful red picture across the young boy's back with his claws.

Shark shook his head he would not allow Thomas to do that to this boy, he felt a special connection to him. He felt like they were destined to meet him. "Listen we can all share him, I mean we all obviously want him right? " they didn't like the idea of sharing but it would stop them from tearing each other apart. Thomas laughed "Why would I want that human for anything? When I have Kite? " He said as he stroked the vampire's face affectionately, he saw Kite shaking his head and hissing, "Not now Thomas, please! " he growled and just stared at Yuma.

Shark defiantly didn't see an agreement coming up soon he would have to act fast..

"Well I'm sure we can come to some agreement, how about Kite you drink your fill of blood from the boy, and Astral.. you can stay around the boy and keep him company and I, I will be the boy's mate. " He said as the others just stared with concerned and shocked expressions even the boy himself. "You really want the kid for that? " Thomas said blinking, he just wanted him for a punching bag and Kite just wanted him for food, after all they didn't want what Shark wanted because they had each other.

Shark just nodded "So have we all come to an agreement? " he saw the others nodding, but he saw Thomas shake his head because he wanted him for nothing more than a punching bag and Shark wouldn't allow that. Thomas growled in a fierce barking motion as he wiggled his ears "If I don't get my end of this deal then he leaves the forest, I have just as much right as you all. " he hissed, Shark made menacing 'meero' noise at Thomas, who just stepped back as he growled back. Yuma couldn't help but laugh again at his rescuers defense call. Astral just sat on Yuma's shoulder watching this all go down.

Shark eventually sighed he didn't want Yuma to have to leave, so he would agree to Thomas' rule. "Fine just don't hurt him too much.. " he said as he walked over to the boy and rubbed his face against him, Yuma just stared, looks like he wouldn't be bringing his grandma cookies after all.. he was now these creatures' slave.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I promised myself I'd stop making on going things but frick that! Here have another chapter of this. More Suspendershipping mentionings and stuff for my friend, you know who you are! Sharkbaitshipping, Keyshipping, Suspendershipping, Royalshipping, Photonshipping. I don't know where I'm going with this and was just planning on it being a one-shot but since you all seemed to like it, I guess I will continue. **

* * *

Yuma awoke, he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep.. it must have been those creatures doing. He looked about his surroundings, he seemed to be in a cave but just whose cave was it? He heard a low growl within the cave, he was worried.. it didn't sound like the merman that had rescued him from the other two.

"Well, well hello sleeping beauty. " Thomas chuckled, he lifted up Yuma's face, and he saw the shocked boy's expression. He must have looked quite frightening within the dark depths of the cave. "Not you.. why do you have me here? I thought you all were going to be nice to me..? " Yuma asked with a squeak in his voice, he was somewhat afraid.. had the merman that rescued him really agreed to let them all share him?

Not that he even wanted to be here to begin with. He heard a low squeak from beneath his hoodie, it must have been the pixie. "Astral..?" he muttered out, he saw the blue little pixie come out of his hood, he looked quite comfortable up there.

"Oh well if it isn't the mystical pixie Astral, did Ryoga ask you to look after his boyfriend? I mean you do like the human too, so I find it hard to believe that we all can just share him, I mean I'm not quite sure why Ryoga isn't concerned of me just killing his play thing. " Thomas smirked and ran a claw across Yuma's cheek causing the other to yelp, Astral hissed "I know we agreed to share him.. but I don't like you hurting him! " He squeaked out and fluttered up to Thomas' eye level and sat himself on the wolf's nose.

"Just what would you do to even stop me? I mean even Ryoga agreed to this, I mean we do all live here and if I don't get some part of this, he'll just have to leave and you wouldn't like that, would you Astral? I'm pretty sure Ryoga would be just torn apart that his little lover would have to leave. All because you just can't idly by and let me have a little fun? " Thomas said as he breathed a puff of warm air at the pixie's face, he saw Astral cringing at the heat. There was no way Astral could fend off the werewolf but he also wanted to help his new friend.. but he didn't want him to leave either.

Astral sighed and fluttered off Thomas' nose and back onto Yuma's head as he curled back into the multi colored teens hoodie. "Fine.. only because Ryoga said you could.. but he said don't hurt him too much.. remember that.. " he squeaked out and hid, not just out of fear but because he didn't want to see anything Thomas would do.

Thomas nodded, he knew the pixie wouldn't do anything not when the threat of the boy leaving was thrown out, though he couldn't make him leave all together because Kite did need a source of blood.

He did not want his own lover to die after all even if Thomas had given his own blood to the vampire before this kid showed up, but he knew his blood wasn't enough.. human blood was better for vampires after all. The least he wanted to do to the kid was show him some form of punishment for not handing over the basket or showing respect.

Thomas leaned over and brought Yuma closer to him, he dug his claws under the boy's shirt as his claws grazed against the others back causing blood to drip down. He saw Yuma whimpering out, he saw tears falling down the others eyes. All Thomas could think about was the pained expression on the boys face, he felt this was a well enough payback for what the boy had not shown, he wanted respect and he would get it, even if he had to force it into the other.

Astral could hear Yuma's cries he didn't want to listen but he had too, he was afraid but he knew Thomas wouldn't kill him.. he couldn't because Ryoga would be upset as would Kite, he just couldn't bear hearing his companions screams, maybe Thomas was right.. maybe he did have feelings for the human, but he was Ryoga's mate. He could at least comfort the boy when he needn't it though right? He could keep the boy company, he was allowed to at least do that and if it developed into something more then.. he just wouldn't tell the merman and would keep it to himself.

After all he was the one here with Yuma making sure he was safe just why wasn't Ryoga here if he was supposed to be the boy's mate? He pondered further but then again, Thomas would never allow the merman in his den, it was his and Kite's special place.

Astral didn't understand why Thomas didn't like Ryoga as they did use to be close friends until they both figured out what they were. He just assumed they didn't like each other because they could never agree on anything and it was true before the boy had shown up, the two had once fought over Kite's affection.

Thomas won though because of his keen canine instinct. He hadn't understood the fight at the time because Kite had liked Thomas more because they had got along, that and Ryoga preferred to keep to the water unless he had too. He could smell the blood from the boy's back though; he saw a little dripping onto the cave flooring.

"Well I think that's enough, hopefully you've learned to respect me. I mean you clearly see what I'm capable of right? " Thomas said with a gleaming smirk placed on his face, he saw Yuma trying to regain his composure as he saw the remaining tears dripping from the other's face, he felt satisfied. He'd leave Yuma alone until he got bored for now.

"You can go now, I don't care where you go. Just don't wander off too far or Ryoga might get worried that I killed you and hid the body. " He chuckled and wagged his tail happily licking the blood off of his paws.

"Thomas did you hurt yourself again I smell blood- " Kite paused he saw that boy, the food supply.. his blood bank more so he'd like to call him. "Oh him.." he stared at the boy's bleeding back, he quickly hurried over he placed a hand on Yuma's back.

"Or not, I guess you aren't allowed to leave after all. " Thomas chuckled as he leaned against Kite's shoulder as the vampire boy just paraded his hand over the other's backside circling around the claw markings and whipping the still fresh blood off, he brought it to his mouth and took in the smell, he lapped up the blood in his hand.

Thomas merely watched, as his boyfriend was so entertained with the boy's blood, he remembered when his own blood had driven Kite so wild but he noticed Kite hadn't wanted to see him hurting himself just to feed him though he did occasionally let Kite feed off of him, he didn't mind though he just took it as a very sharp tingling kiss minus the hickies.

Kite pressed his lips to the Yuma's bare back and sunk his fangs in drinking off the blood that was still surrounding the boy's cut flesh. He drank his fill as he heard moaning coming from the boy, he was only used to that sort of reaction coming from Thomas; he quickly pulled away. "Don't do that it puts me off when I'm feeding. " he set the boy down; he had drunk his fill of blood for now.

Yuma looked down at the floor, he felt his back was scarred up but the bleeding had been stopped by Kite at least, he felt his own face it was warm from having blushed from the experience of the vampire's fangs in his flesh. He hadn't even meant to moan.

Yuma's lips quivered from having blood drained from him "Sorry.. I hadn't meant to do that.. " he brought Astral out from under his hoodie. "It's okay now.. everything's fine, I'm fine see? " He said smiling at the pixie, he just wanted to reassure his friend because he had tried to defend him even if Thomas was too threatening for the pixie.

"That is indeed good.. I am glad you aren't hurt.. maybe we should go visit Ryoga.. I'm sure he'd like to spend some time with you too. " Astral said as he fluttered and grabbed Yuma by the hand stringing him along, he could only see Yuma nodding his head.

Yuma at least felt he would be safe around Ryoga what could the merman even do to him and on the surface he did look the most human of them all though Kite passed enough for it until he showed off his fangs, the only ones that you could tell right off the bat that were mystical creatures were Thomas as his ears and tail were quite visible and Astral as he was a rather small pixie.

Yuma smiled "Sure.." he wasn't too happy, he really wanted to leave, he wasn't sure he could endure Thomas' games, he was the one he feared the most out of them all.

Though Kite could surely kill him too.. but he wanted his blood so he was safe right? Kite would protect him from Thomas because he needed him so he felt a rush of relief sweep over him.

He would try to find a way out of this eventually, he couldn't deal with all of this.. he was just glad Astral and Ryoga were the kinder of the creatures. They were gentler with him. Then again they loved him.

Yuma hurrying along, he heard a cry in the distance it sounded like Ryoga but was it.. he was unsure.

He heard the cry again '_meeroo_!' .. yep it was defiantly him, he was pretty sure he was close now. Maybe he could get some real sleep in Ryoga's place.. he was so tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here you go, wrote this yesterday but then was writing the other fic.. which was the crackfic cause I got distracted.. so here you go now! Not much to say. Photonshipping, Sharkbaitshipping, Suspendershipping, Royalshipping, Keyshipping**

* * *

Yuma decided to skip the idea of sleep and make a run for it, he had to get away from Astral though. "Astral, I have to use the bathroom. " he muttered out and the pixie just stared blindly "Okay so do so? " did the pixie not understand privacy?

"You can't watch! " he hissed, the pixie blinked a little scared by Yuma "But if I do not then you will likely run off, is that not true? " he smiled, darn.. Astral could see right through his plan. "I-If.. I give you a kiss will you look away for three minutes? " just three minutes that was all he needed just.. three.

He could make it in three.. he had too. "Well.. okay. " Astral leaned in closely and peppered Yuma's lips with his tiny sprite kisses, he winked and sat on a branch and turned his back.

Yuma had three minutes.. he could make it, he took off running.

He had to get away just anywhere.. he had to find his grandma's home. Haru would help him right? He tripped and fell forward into the mud; he felt nothing was damaged aside from his clothes. He kept running.

Astral chimed "Okay three minutes up Yuma- " he didn't see the boy, how could he have been fooled so easily..? He would get so much anger from Ryoga and Kite and he didn't even want to think about what Thomas would do, he had to find Yuma before Thomas.. he might kill him.. no, no he hoped not.

He fluttered off to search. Kite was hovering around the trees of the forest when he spotted Yuma 'well I do like a good game of chase' and so.. the hunt began.

Yuma thought he was out of sight and stopped behind a tree when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the vampire, damn.. he thought he had made it, he was so close to freedom.. yet so far now.

"Where do you think you're even going? " Kite leaned in closely to Yuma watching his eyes shift completely, he must have been nervous or something.

"Nothing I was just taking a walk. " Yuma lied, he hoped vampires couldn't see through lies, I mean that'd be weird right? But what did he know?

"Oh then where is Astral? " Kite said eyeing the boy's shoulder he could see the boy's fear rising.

"I.. uh.. lost him. " Yuma glanced around, he'd believe that right? He looked around, he saw Kite's hard gaze breaking through his mask of lies.

"I can smell the lies on you. " Kite said as he leaned in closer and sniffed Yuma's face, he saw the boy backing away, no he wouldn't get away.. he pulled him in closer. "Now how about a little taste of your blood, before I send you to Ryoga? " he chuckled as he leaned in and went to sink his fangs into Yuma's neck, who just screamed hoping that someone would hear.

"Akari!? Grandma? Anyybodyy! " Yuma shrieked, he looked Kite in the eyes as he saw the uncaring expression of the vampire as he moved closer as he tried to run away, he backed up into a tree. Kite pinned Yuma to the tree, he looked so unfazed by the boy's expression as he leaned in and kissed the boy's neck as he slowly drank the blood coursing through his veins.

It still tasted warm but that was natural because it was coming directly from his veins. It was very fresh tasting as he savored the blood as it sloshed around in his mouth; he finally swallowed. He looked at Yuma's expression, he still looked afraid. Kite pulled his fangs out; he tried to comfort Yuma but the boy only shivered out of fear. "Come now.. lets take you to Ryoga. " he said grabbing the boy's hand as he continued walking.

Yuma didn't even try to run, he knew Kite was faster and more cunning than Astral and wouldn't let him get away after all, Kite didn't have a reason to let him go, he didn't trust him like Astral did. He looked up at Kite. "Okay.. " he muttered out it sounded hushed and almost hurt but the vampire ignored it and continued walking till they arrived to a river.

"Is this where Shark lives? " Yuma asked as he saw the merman's tail coming out of the water, he backed away a bit, Kite caught him in his arms and presented Yuma to Ryoga. "Here your little crab here tried to escape, " he said pushing Yuma forward towards Ryoga. "Keep better tabs on your pets, please. " He said as he went to walk away, he whipped the blood still remaining on his lips.

Ryoga just smirked "Yeah, and you make sure not to engorge my lovers blood too much, I mean you might kill him, two in one day, really that greedy Kite? " he said as he sprung out of the water with a triumphant 'meero' as he landed, his fish tail was replaced by human legs once again for land walking.

"Oh I was just helping you, Ryoga. I mean do you see him trying to run now? That's because of me, I made him low on blood so now he's weaker, and honestly you should be thanking me. " Kite said smirking as he licked his lips remembering the taste the blood.

"Next time you put your greedy little lips on him without my permission, we might just have a problem. " Ryoga said as he scowled and took Yuma's hand "Come, let's go to my underwater sea Den. " he saw Yuma shaking his head "No! No way, I can't breath underwater. "

Ryoga chuckled as he leaned over and kissed Yuma square on the lips. "There my merman breath should allow you breathe long enough to get to my underwater den, " he took Yuma by the hand as they both swept into the water not before giving Kite a hard glare though. He quickly grew back his mermaid tail and tugged Yuma along until they reached a crevice in the water; it looked like a cave.

They finally arrived inside, Ryoga shook himself as he regained his human legs again and stared at Yuma. "Yeah, what? You thought it'd be underwater too? No, it's just to protect myself from Thomas or Kite incase they try something, I mean we do get on each other's nerves.. " and even more so now that they had to share Yuma.

"No way, I think this place is pretty cool.. " Yuma said with a smile as he looked around, he was still pretty down about not being able to make his escape, he wished he hadn't got caught.. he was so close too.

"Where is Astral? " Yuma asked, he wanted to know if the fairy was still out there looking for him, he felt just a little bad for hurting Astral but he didn't want to live here with these creatures, they were treating him like a slave and not a person.

A person would be allowed to leave; he wanted to leave. Why couldn't they just accept that? He might come back if they'd just let him leave, he liked them but they were keeping him hostage and that was in no way right.

Ryoga leaned over and shrugged "I don't know, I thought the pixie was with you? Or did you trick him when you tried to escape? Don't even try that with me, I'm not so easily fooled. " He said as he caressed Yuma in his embrace, he kissed him softly. "I mean why would you even want to leave? " He looked at the boy, looking for an answer He wanted to know why Yuma just couldn't accept that this was his home now; That they were all apart of his life.

Yuma shook his head "I want to leave because I have a sister back home and I'm sure she is worried about me, and so are my friends. I mean don't you think my sister will come and find me if you don't let me go? And she might attack this forest; you don't want that do you? People discovering your existence and- " he would have went on and he saw Ryoga's caring expression fade to disapproval, he had never seen that in Ryoga.

"If I let you go see your grandmother, do you promise you'll come back? If I let you go see your sister too, to make sure you're okay.. will you come back and visit? I won't keep you here if you don't want to be.. " Ryoga hissed as much as he didn't want to, he didn't want their forest to be destroyed or them found more.

Yuma's eyes widened, he never expected Ryoga to so understand. "Do you mean it? " he said with hope in his eyes, Ryoga just nodded reluctantly to see his lover leave him for even just a few days. "Yeah.. but you better come back, or I'll send Thomas after you. " he grinned knowing far to well that Yuma was afraid of Thomas after all, he had seen what Thomas did to Yuma from Astral.

Yuma shivered at the thought but quickly ran over and kissed Ryoga on the cheek "Thank you.. I'll come back in two days and if I don't.. then you can come after me yourself, how about that? " He smiled and waited for Ryoga to take him back to the surface, he grabbed onto Ryoga's back as he swam them both back up to the surface of the river. "Get going before I change my mind. " Ryoga sneered and dove back into the water, Yuma was grateful for Ryoga's understanding. He wished the others were more like him.

Yuma trotted off, he would first visit his grandmother and drop off the well-awaited treats he had made, even if they had gone cold. He did still make the effort to bring them here, she still at least deserved them, and he did come all the way out here after all.

Thomas stopped Yuma as the wolf man in front of him flicked his tail back and forth in a swishing motion. "Where do you think your going Yuma? " he saw the boy's non-afraid expression, what gives?

"Back off, Thomas.. Shark said I was allowed to leave for two days; you have no right to stop me. " Yuma said not feeling afraid anymore, what could be done anyway? So he'd hurt him.. yeah big deal, but then Thomas would get in trouble for it right?

"And just who made Ryoga in charge? Last I checked he didn't rule us, he wasn't king of this forest. " Thomas chuckled, he pounced on Yuma knocking the teen to the ground.

"Hey get off of me! " Yuma hissed at having the weight of the werewolf on him, he felt fluffy; he could the werewolf's tail brushing against his legs as it swished back and forth. Thomas just howled threateningly "Make me. " he pawed at Yuma's face, he surprisingly wasn't scratching or hurting him.

Yuma kicked Thomas off of him with his legs, he saw the werewolf regain composure as he hit a tree from Yuma's kicks.

"Wow, you're pretty strong for a human huh? " he chuckled as he flicked his back legs up to his ear and scratched them.

"Go on carry on your merry way then, I won't stop you. I mean you did actually fight me off pretty well, so I got to give you credit. " He smirked one last time and took off on all fours, probably off to make out with Kite or something.

Yuma sighed; he was finally out of everyone's line of fire. _'I promise I'll be there soon Grandma..'_ he treaded on into the forest, he knew his grandmother's house was around here, he felt he was close, he saw a light, he knew he was going down the right path.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Been awhile hasn't it? No more little insight from (if anyone even remembers) Panda, I'm alone here now. New name and all, only shippings this chapter are Sharkbaitshipping mentions and Keyshipping(Astral x Yuma) and a major of Teaserviceshipping(IV/Thomas x Michael/III in this chapter and Provokeshipping(IV/Thomas x Kaito) mentioning and a little Vkai mentioning. Enjoy, I wasn't feeling the flow that much with this chapter.. also Haru is pretty badass in this.. hm.. **

* * *

Yuma had finished following the light, it was brighter out here.. where was he? He rubbed his eyes from the blinding light, he saw a house, was it his grandma Haru's? He took off running afraid if any of the monsters changed their mind that he should at least take homage in his grandma's home. He knocked on the door "Grandma? It's Yuma, I brought the goodies you asked for, and sorry it took me awhile! The creatures outside are-" he paused and let out a gasp as he was quickly silenced when he was pulled inside.

"Creatures you say? Be careful, they're very dangerous when around humans, Yuma. " Then why the heck did his grandma live out here? Wasn't she putting herself in danger, he was really worried for her now. "Yeah but grandma, what about you? Aren't you scared?" he saw his grandma shaking her head, what.. why not? "You see Yuma, there is a reason I moved out here. " he blinked as wings sprouted from his grandmother's back, what was she..? ..It wasn't possible.. his grandma was one of them? "I'm a fairy you see Yuma, you must have met Astral right? He too is a fairy a lot nicer than most of the other creatures in the forest. " He had met him yes.. he still didn't think they were so nice if all of them kept trying to flirt with him! What was that even about?!

"Not really grandma, they tried to take me as their mate or something. " he seemed to catch his grandma's attention, he froze when she had a glint of what he assumed was intent to kill in her eyes. "Who was it? " he thinks about it for a moment, is she going to go out and hurt them? "Uh.. it wasn't one.. it was a few.. Astral.. Shark.. and this vampire.. I think his name was Kite was using me for blood and.. his werewolf boyfriend was torturing me grandma it was awful! " He sees his grandma widen her eyes.

"What?! Do they know whose grandson they've been messing with? They should know better, hmph.. I swear.. I should go teach them a lesson of some sort.. " Wait what, is his grandma seriously going to go beat them up? Now he's concerned, they didn't deserve that even if they were creepy.. and abusive.

"Come, let's go find those gang of roughens. " he follows closely behind his grandma out the door, her fairy wings still showing, he never knew his grandmother was a fairy, maybe that's why she lived out here. He saw his grandma stop as if she was talking to someone, someone he couldn't see.

"Now I have a job for you, you know the vampire Kite, yes? I need you to teach him a lesson for trying to use my grandson as his personal snack buffet. " Whoever his grandmother seems to understand because he hears the voice reply now too.

"Yes, understood, though it may be hard, considering he's my former boyfriend and his current boyfriend being my brother.. " though Yuma doesn't hear that part, his grandma nods telling him his love life is none of her concern. She just needed his help because he didn't mind humans, nor did his other brother. "Are you enlisting your other brother for help too? " she sees him nod his head, well.. two would be more helpful than one.

"Grandma what are you doing? " Yuma asks, she isn't hiring someone to assassinate them is she..? He was fine really! "Just someone to teach them a lesson, payback for say, don't worry about it Yuma. " He just hopes that none of them die, sure they're monsters.. but they still deserved to keep their limbs in tact, didn't they?

"Come, we can go back in the house now, Christopher is going to handle it. " Christopher..? Well, alright.. he may or may not have to in the middle of the night sneak away from his grandmother to make sure the beasts are okay, he doesn't want any bloodshed to happen because of him! Especially Shark, wait what is he saying?! Oh, crap! Right Shark, he had three days to get back to him..

He went inside with his grandmother, still slightly worried about Shark, he lived underwater though.. so he'd be okay.. wouldn't he..?

Christopher on the other hand was looking for signs of where they would be, smelling the trees for their scent. "Brother, you aren't going to hurt Thomas are you? " he has too though, not only for what he did to the fairy Haru's grandson, but for stealing his former boyfriend, he had went off on missions yes.. but he had just never expected it to happen, he hadn't stuck around long enough to hear any explanations, he was far to devastated and it was for his brother's safety, he might have attacked him out of spite..

"I'm unsure yet, Michael. " he really isn't, maybe if Michael holds him back for wanting to land a punch on Thomas, or even Kaito.. he really isn't sure.

"Lets go then shall we nii-san? " he nods his head as he takes off with Michael as their capes flow in the wind as they vanish quicker than they thought possible, maybe it's the high intent on finding his former boyfriend driving him?

"Nii-san do you miss Kaito? " what a question to ask.. how can he miss him when he hasn't seen him in years since he left this place, left after Thomas took him from him so unexpectedly too, he isn't really sure.. he sniffs at the trees, the faint scent of vampire odor is on them, probably Kaito's.

"I believe we are on the right trail Michael. " they quickly dash off into the forest, he swears to god.. he's going to make both of them pay in some way not just for hurting the fairies grandson now, but for his own motives, thank goodness Michael is here to stop him from doing such. He won't hesitate to at least swing a punch at them if his younger brother doesn't restrain him.

_"Meeerooo!" _The hell was that? It must have been the merboy in the underwater caverns again, perhaps he knew where Thomas was, they had once been close, long before he got with Kaito, hell he would have thought the two would have gotten together, he just never expected it, expected their bond to form over blood, simply because Kaito insisted he didn't need his blood, yet it's what drifted them apart, fear.

"Nii-san.. are you okay? " He patted his brothers back, he saw the glimpse of hatred in his brothers eyes, Kaito must have really meant a lot to him.

"Yes, I'm fine Michael lets continue on their trail.. " he seemed hesitant but that seemed to satisfy him in knowing he was okay, for now at least.

"If it isn't you two, I thought you'd fled away Christopher after the _breakup_.. " Bastard, he quickly zooms his way to Shark far to fast for the merman to withdrawal away as he digs his sharp nails into the merman's neck scales, he hisses "Don't you dare bring that up, you're lucky I'm on a mission or I'd.. " he feels Michael tapping his shoulder telling him to calm down. "Next time I won't be so kind, do you know where my brother is..? " he hisses with much malice in his voice. "Oh, the werewolf? Thomas right? " He mocks, he digs his claws in further. "You know damn well who I'm referring to Shark, I know where your precious Yuma is, so you might want to coöperate. "

He sees the merman's eyes widen greatly with concern, just as he thought.

"You wouldn't dare harm him, you better not! " he laughs as he sees the hatred rising in Shark's eyes. "Adorable that you're in love with Haru's grandson, isn't it? " he mocks; he sees further shock in Shark's eyes. "He's Haru's grandson? " he didn't know? How sad, thought he was just some mortal that he could prey on? How foolish, he didn't have time to mock his ignorance though, he had to find Kaito and Thomas for a lesson.

"Thomas should be around in the forestry, you should find a cave soon enough.. he stays there with Kaito half the time.. " Shark hisses out still in shock that Yuma's Haru's grandson, did that mean.. Yuma was a fairy too? Or not, he wasn't sure, he knew he felt a strong connection to Yuma..

"Thank you, be careful around Haru's grandson, she wanted to punch you herself. " he takes his leave with Michael following after, they took off with high-speed ready to find Thomas and knock some sense into him, not just for attacking Haru's grandson, but he also wanted payback, sweet.. sweet payback that he so desperately needed.

He came to a stop when he bared his fangs as he sniffed the air.. they were close.

"What is it nii-san? Do you smell, nii-sama? " Michael too sniffed the air, he smelled his older brothers scent within the air as well and a hint of Kaito, he wagged his tail as he saw a creäture moving in the distance, he pounced, a screech, a punch and then just a shocked angry "Who the hell do you think you are—Michael? " he wagged his tail further and twitched his ears. "Nii-sama! I'm so happy to see you! Christopher and I were looking for you, where is your mate? " he probably shouldn't have said that, because he's thrown off of Thomas as Christopher puts his claws to Thomas' neck. "It's great to see you too, _brother_. " he laughs as he feels the claws digging into his neck, he's so use to pain around the neck area, and it hardly bothers him. "Miss me? " He hears a low growl, he missed this.

"How dare you think you still have the right to call me your kin, you took _my_ mate from me, Kaito was mine and you knew this! " he hissed, as he didn't let up on the pressure against Thomas' body. "You should have kept better tabs on your mate then huh, V? Or does only Kaito get to call you that? " He chuckles, _fuck him_..! He bites down on Thomas' neck out of anger before he's dragged away by Michael. "Boy, brother you really liked Kaito, huh? Jealous? " he's lucky he is being held back by Michael right now, he'd be clawing and biting at his brother's neck if not. "Fuck you.. fuck you! " He hisses out angrily.

"Nii-sama did you harm grandma Haru's grandson, Yuma? He is a fairy's grandson, she told us to go out and find you and make you pay, what were you thinking..? " He nuzzles his brother's face in a concerned motion. "Cut it out, Michael I didn't know. Kaito bit him too, I just slashed at him, Kaito healed him up, so I don't get the big deal here, Shark's the one that wants to bang him, why not go bug him, I'm not interested. " He licks his lips in a motion that pisses Christopher off for many reasons.

"Nii-sama! I was so worried about you! " He clings to Thomas forgetting that he's supposed to be holding Christopher back as he plants a kiss on Thomas' lips, even Christopher is shocked at this point. "W-what the hell Michael! " His face flushes red, his ears twitching in confusion. "Sorry nii-sama, I forgot we haven't done that in a while.. you found yourself a mate after all. " He smiles, what was that about? He seriously remembers when they were just growing into their werewolf powers and senses?

"Now if that isn't over, take me to Kaito before I claw your neck some more, _brother._" He manages out with as much malice and hatred in his voice as before, Thomas just smiles and grins "Sure thing, you wanna stick around to see me kiss him or something?" god he loves messing with his brothers, he really missed them, even if they are pain in the asses, he laughs as he sees the glint of hatred in Christopher's eyes again. "Come Michael maybe you can show Kaito how to properly kiss, huh? " he jokes, he sees his younger brother flush red. "Nii-sama..! " is all he manages out through the embarrassment.

The three brothers take off to find Kaito, oh this should be fun, and he honestly couldn't wait for their little reunion. He still didn't understand, did his younger brother have a crush on him? Nah, he shrugged it off, he was probably just excited or something, yeah.


End file.
